


missing scene: the boy with the trident

by queenofglass



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofglass/pseuds/queenofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoebe's thoughts during <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/290399/chapters/491537">Chapter Six</a> from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/290399/chapters/464502">The Boy with the Trident</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	missing scene: the boy with the trident

I can’t remember the last time I closed my eyes.

Maybe when that hairy spider tried to take a bite out of him. Maybe when he narrowly avoided the Careers after his kill by the river. Now, I’m sure I’ll never sleep again.

My little brother is sleeping like a baby. I want to shake him awake, scream at the top of my lungs, but even now, I know that there’s nothing I can do. This is the whole point of the Hunger Games - to watch your family die. Payment for our past sins.

The snake slides lazily across his skin. It’s mottled green, ugly even, nothing like Finnick’s eyes. A strange keening noise escapes my lips. A friend from school - Mary - touches my arm. We’re standing in the middle of the square; I feel a dozen gazes on my back. I can taste the pity in the air already.

Finnick stirs. My heart leaps into my throat. At long last, his eyes flicker open. Whatever he was dreaming about, he seemed reluctant to leave it.

“Phoebe,” Mary tries to say, but I squeeze her arm. _Silence. Quiet. This is my brother and he will not die. He was born in the sea. He will not drown._

I hear someone screaming and I don’t know if its me or my brother. I feel Erik behind me, holding my wrists tight. I can’t stop staring at the screen, watching Finnick writhe in agony. It can’t be, he’s not in 4, he’s not supposed to die in the arena.

“Phoebe, it’s Lucia,” Erik says desperately, though he’s crying, too. “We have to go, she’s having the baby—”

I freeze and let him drag me from the square. I appear to be made of lead, because Erik is pulling me with all of his strength. Soon Finnick’s screams are replaced with Lucia’s, and I wonder if I’m going to lose two siblings instead of one.

Neither of them would tolerate me going to pieces. My father is out fishing, Emilia and Mom will be no help. It’s down to Erik and me. There is no one else.

Finnick would throw me off the boat if he found out I couldn’t help our sister. So I wipe my face clean, tell Erik to the same, and find Lucia.

I’ll grin and bear it. _Odairs are not cowards, Odairs are not afraid._


End file.
